Opposites Attract
by mariarosa
Summary: In the world of Superheroes with a mysterious foe that seems to target our young heroes and must battle. But will love blossom in the mist of battle between one Atlantian and Earth loving Alien female. We'll see. AqualadXOC summary sucks


**Opposites Attract**

**Young Justice Story  
>AqualadKaldurXOC**

**Independence Day**

* * *

><p><strong>Mariarosa: <strong>I have no excuses so just enjoy ^^o

**Disclaimer: **Mariarosa has no ownership of the TV series "Young Justice", she does, however, have ownership of Ember/Abrigal, The Blue Flame/Natelie, and any other characters from the Planet Ignis.

* * *

><p>Let's start with a little background: *ahem* Years ago Natelie's spaceship crashed on Earth (cliche I know) with her two children who were in stasis pods. Natelie is a researcher for her home planet, she looks like a person but has blue skin, sky blue hair and eyes, and her ability is that she's able to produce blue flames, her whole body can ignite. Her outfit consists of a flowing white dress that has a long split up her leg, she wears shorts underneath and wears a black pendent with a gold star around her neck.<p>

Natelie is a stoic woman, she believes that duty comes first above all else and that you should do anything you can to achieve the end of the mission. She hardly ever smiles and has this "no nonsense" kind of personality...Sort of like a female Batman if you will.

Her ship malfunctioned and she found herself on Earth, but because she was in her adult form she could stand the Earth's atmosphere, the same could not be said about her children who were very young at the time. The Justice League investigated the crash and with their agreement Natelie became a member of the Justice League, her children stayed in the stasis pods until 3 years later when her ship was fully repaired, since Earth technology was so primitive and it took her that long to improvise with several hundred different kinds of Earth technology she could get her hands on. After her ship was repaired she said her farewells and returned to her planet.

6 months later she returned to Earth as an ambassador of her home planet and continued as a member of the Justice League, a few years later she left again and returned with her daughter, Abrigal who was now older and went through a growth stage where she can also withstand the Earth's atmosphere. Abrigal became Natelie's sidekick and called herself Ember, Abrigal looks like her mother except for the fact that she's red instead of blue, she'll turn blue when she hits her adult form.

Her outfit is black, she wears a shirt that has one long sleeve and one short sleeve, she has shorts on too, she wears knee length boots, a sash wrapped around her waist that's purple, a cape that's also purple, and the same pendent her mother wears.

Abrigal is also the complete opposite of her mother, she's very energetic, very happy-go-lucky, will go along with almost anything, and she's completely in love with Earth. So much so she's even willing to renounce her citizenship of her home planet and stay on Earth forever.

Now that that's out of the way, on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Edensburg<br>July 4, 11:35, WDT**

The city of Edensburg (just go with it) was being attacked by the ice criminal Ice Queen, Blue Flame and Ember were on the scene dodging and attacking.

Ember almost got turned into a block of ice but evaded at the last second, "you're being sloppy, you lack focus on the fight at hand. If you cannot focus on the fight then sit at the sidelines." Blue Flame said as she sent several blue fire balls at Ice Queen.

"Sorry", Ember flew around (they can fly with their fire powers), she sucked in some air and blew out a stream of fire at Ice Queen, "I'm just so excited, I can hardly wait", when Blue Flame sent a fire punch to Ice Queen's chin, knocking her out, they both landed next to her prone form on the ground. Ember has a big smile on her face just beaming with happiness, "Today's the day!"

* * *

><p><strong>Washington, D.C.<br>July 4, 14:00 EDT**

Blue Flame and Ember arrived at the meeting spot where Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, and Aqualad were already there in front of the Hall of Justice.

Blue Flame greeted the heroes and their sidekicks, while Ember was trying not to jump up and down with excitement but you could see just how happy she was just by looking into her eyes and seeing them sparkle with joy. Running up Ember admired the view of the Washington Monument, the White House, and the Hall of Justice giving a quiet "wow". Blue Flame walked up and stood next to Robin, Ember ran back to her side as everyone looked at the famed Hall of Justice.

Batman placed a hand on Robin's shoulder and addressed what they were all thinking, "today's the day".

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice", said Green Arrow, his eyes never leaving the sight of the building.

"Headquarters of the Justice League", said Aquaman.

"The door to your new beginning", said Blue Flame.

Behind them they heard the exclaim, "oh man", they turned to see Flash and Kid Flash run up, Kid Flash crossed arms, "I knew we'd be the last ones here!"

After seeing that everyone was here Blue Flame started forward, "enough talk, let us go". They all followed her where they walked to the Hall of Justice with huge crowds on either side of the rope fences that were up. Fans were there talking and taking pictures as the members of the Justice League and their sidekicks walked by.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked, mainly to Speedy.

"Born that way", Speedy replied.

"I'm glad we're all here", Aqualad said as he looked all around him from the crowds to the building.

Ember smiles through the whole walk, "this is so cool!"

Kid Flash turned to Robin and asked, "have all five sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?"

"Don't call us sidekicks!" Speedy said, "not after today."

Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Ember all looked at Speedy, "sorry", Kid Flash said, "first time at the hall, I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked as they finally made it to the front of the building there there was giant statues of the some of the members of the Justice League. "Oh", Robin said softly as he looked up at the statues, "maybe that's why."

The doors slide open to reveal Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter, both stepped forward but MM took an extra step closer to the group, the heroes were in the back of the group while the sidekicks made up the front of the group. "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Ember, Kid Flash...Welcome", he turned around and walked to the inside of the building with the others following him. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course our library." He finished as they walked into the main room, what looked like a library/lobby area.

"Make yourselves at home", Flash told the young heroes, which everyone but Speedy did by sitting on the closes chairs they could find.

Speedy watched the four others sit and narrowed his eyes at the heroes who were all huddled together as Batman started to talk.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day", he turned to the five youngsters in the room, "we shouldn't be long." He turned around toward was looked to be a round doorway, with no door when a small sphere lowered down from a hidden panel and flashed a green light scanning Batman with a computerized voice.

"Recognized: Batman 02; Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Blue Flame 18, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16"

The doorway suddenly opened up after all the heroes were scanned and recognized, when Speedy spoke up. "That's it?" The heroes all turned around and looked at Speedy, "you promised us a real look inside not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step, you've been granted access few others get." Replied Aquaman.

"Oh really?" Speedy waved his palm to the large glass window that had tourists on the other side taking pictures and recordings. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

Green Arrow stepped forward, "Roy, you just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect!" He turned toward the other young heroes, "they're treating us like kids...Worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better then this." The four looked at each other and then back to Speedy, who's eyes were widen in disbelief, "you're kidding right?" His voice got a bit louder, "You're playing their game? Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was suppose to be THE day!" He emphasized, "step one in becoming full fledged members of the league."

Kid Flash warily replied as they all looked at each other again. "Well...Sure...But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ..." They all turned back to Speedy when Kid Flash was done speaking.

"Except that the hall isn't the league's real HQ!" The four young heroes perked up after hearing this, "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleportors tubes to the real thing...An orbiting satellite called: The Watch Tower!"

Green Arrow felt Batman's look as he turned around to see Batman cross his arms over his chest and some of the other heroes also giving him looks. "I know, I know but I thought maybe we could make an exception..." Batman narrowed his eyes, "...Or not..."

Aquaman stepped toward Speedy as he spoke to try to diffuse the tension that was building, "you're not helping your cause here son, stand down, or-"

"Or what?" Speedy interrupted him, "You'll send me to my room! And I'm not your son!" He glared at Green Arrow, "I'm not even his..." His voice got softer again but still had anger in it. "I thought I was his partner but...", Speedy grabbed his hat and threw it onto the ground, "...Not anymore." The four young heroes watched in astonishment as Speedy turned around away from the heroes and started to leave but not before he gave them some parting words to reflect on. "Guess they're right about you four", as he walked by they all stood up, "you're not ready..."

Just as Speedy left the big monitor turned on with Superman on the screen, "Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire."

The heroes walked over to the screen when Batman spoke, "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus, this may present the perfect opportunity to l-" He was interrupted by another call.

"Zatara to Justice League", his image appeared in the right hand corner of the screen, "The Sorcerer Warton (A/N: honestly I have no idea what he said and I kept playing it over and over and this is what I got) is using the amulet of Baton to block out the sun, requesting full league response."

The heroes looked back to Superman, "Superman?" Batman asked.

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait", he pressed a button that apparently contacted all the members of the Justice League, "all leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out." The heroes started to move out, "stay put", he said to the young heroes.

"What?" Robin exclaimed, "Why?"

"This is a league mission", Aquaman said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Flash also added his own voice in, "you're not trained-"

"Since when?" Kid Flash interrupted.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team."

"There will be other missions, when you're ready, although in my opinion there is still much you all must learn", replied Blue Flame.

"But for now...", Batman narrowed his eyes, "stay put".

To the side Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter spoke as the heroes all left the young group, "glad you didn't bring, 'you-know-who'"

"Indeed", and with that they joined the others to deal with the sun mission; Red Tornado was the last to leave as he turned to the young heroes and then left with the doors closing behind him.

Kid Flash was upset, "uhuh 'when we're ready'?" He looked at the others, "how are we ever suppose to be ready when they treat us like...Like...Sidekicks!"

"This is not cool...It really isn't how I imagined this day to go at all...", Ember said as she sadly looked at the ground and crossed her arms.

"My mentor, my king...I thought he trusted me." Aqualad sadly looked at the floor then at the door the all left through.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!"

"What else aren't they telling us?"

Ember was also starting to get upset, "you think they have another secret HQ in the ocean? How are we to be full members of the league if they don't let us show them that we're ready!"

Robin sighed, "I have a better question: why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

Kid Flash, Ember, and Aqualad all looked at Robin before looking away and/or crossing their arms. After a second of silence Aqualad asked, "what is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know", Robin looked up at Aqualad, and then smirked, "but I can find out." He walked over to the big super computer and started to hit several of the keys when the same computerized voice came on with an "Access Denied", which just made Robin chuckle, "heh, wanna bet?" He hit some more of the keys and started to hack the computer.

"Whoa...How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked as he watched the monitors.

"Same system as the Bat Cave." The computerized voice came back with a more positive, "Access Granted". "Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C.; that's all there is..." He looked at this fellow young heroes, "but if Batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate." Kid Flash and Ember started to grow grins on their faces along with Robin.

"Solve their case before they do", Aqualad even started to smile at the suggestion. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, heh heh, they're all about justice", Robin said with a chuckle in his voice.

But Aqualad sighed, "but they said 'stay put'."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this", Robin pointed out.

"Wait ar-a-are you going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash asked as he grabbed Robin's shoulder gently and turned Robin to face him. "Because if you're going, I'm going."

"You can't stop me from coming along", Ember giggled, "this is gonna be so cool!" All three of them turned to Aqualad and plastered on big grins on their faces.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date", Robin replied and then Aqualad smirked.

With nothing else to discuss the four of them rushed out of the Hall of Justice to Project Cadmus, once at the area they noticed the fire fighters trying to put out the fire through some open windows, there seemed to be some scientists waving their arms frantically as they leaned out of one of the windows when there was a sudden explosion sending the two scientist flying out of the window. Kid Flash used his speed to catch the scientists before they hit the ground then perched them on the roof, but with their combined weight in effect he slowed down a bit making him unable to make the rest of the run up the roof for himself and fell, thankfully he was able to catch himself on the window's ledge.

One of the fire fighters called out, "it's what's-his-name...Flash Boy!"

"Kid Flash!" He shouted back, "why is that so hard?" He asked himself as he hung there.

Robin, Aqualad, and Ember made it to the scene after that, Robin was smiling at Kid Flash, "so smooth", he said basically laughing at the poor boy.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan, we-" When Aqualad looked down to speak to the Boy Wonder he wasn't there anymore, "Robin?" All that he got in return was a laugh. And there Robin was, running on the fire truck, using one of his gadgets to swing from the lifting part of the truck to the window Kid Flash was hanging from and lifted him and Kid Flash into the building.

"He does that a lot..." Ember said as she started to run toward the building.

"Robin?"

"Yeah...That whole, disappearing act is like his forte..."

Aqualad ran toward the firemen who were using one of the hoses they had, "I need to borrow that", he took out his weapon and called the water forth, he used it to make a water pillar up to the roof, "step aboard", he told the two scientists, "now". They wasted no time and jumped onto the top of the water pillar with Aqualad, who descended down to the window but continued to manipulate the water and put the two scientists down onto the ground.

Ember smiled, "nice", she shot up into the air where the fire was raging through the windows, she got close enough that the flames licked her face, when she was deemed herself close enough she summoned her powers and absorbed the fire into her body and then proceeded to climb into the window to follow the guys. Once in she heard Aqualad speak to the other two boys who were looking at the files in the cabinets and computers.

"Appreciate the help", he said sarcastically.

"You handled it, besides we're here to investigate." Robin replied with his usual cocky smile. "Poetic justice remember?"

"Do we even know what we're looking for?" Ember asked as she helped looked through the file cabinets. "I'm pretty sure we aren't going to find a file that says, 'Secret Evil World Domination Plans'...I mean that'd be nice, very easy...But then again, that wouldn't probably be very much fun."

Robin laughed, "if you see anything suspicious, it's probably what we're looking for." Suddenly they all heard an elevator ding, they rushed over to where Aqualad was in the hall.

"There was something in the-" Aqualad didn't finish as he walked toward the elevator.

"Elevators should be locked down", Kid Flash said with Ember by his side.

Robin stopped Kid Flash, he ran to the elevator passing Aqualad, and stopped in front of it. "This is wrong..." He opened up his holographic portable computer as the rest of them walked up to Robin to look over his shoulders, "thought so, this is a high speed express elevator...Doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither was what I saw", Aqualad said as he walked up to the elevator door and forced them open and reserved a surprise as he looked down at a shaft that seemed to go down for miles.

The rest of them followed and looked down as well with Robin in front crouched, "and that's why they need an express elevator, Robin stood up, shot out his grapple and went down into the empty elevator shaft. The three looked at each other before following Robin and sliding down the rope. The reached the end of the rope where they jumped onto the ledge, Robin began to hack into their system, "bypassing security...There! Go!" Aqualad forced the doors open again as they walked out into an empty hallway. "Welcome to Project Cadmus".

Kid Flash took off, Aqualad tried to get his attention but it was too late to stop the speedster, after he took off the others went after him but what they saw was nothing they expected. Giant creatures as big as elephants, perhaps bigger, with tusks, long fore arms and slightly shorter back legs were stomping through the hallway in front of them.

The three stared at these creatures in amazement, "no, nothing odd going on here", Aqualad said.

"Whoa...W-what are those things?" Ember asked but no one answered her, either they didn't hear her or they just didn't have an answer to give. The continued to watch until the last of the creatures left, after which they continued their search of the underground lab to see what else they could find.

Meeting up with a locked door Robin went straight to work hacking into the doors controls while the others kept watch until he was down. When the door was opened Robin spoke after he got an eyeful of what was on the other side. "Okay, I'm officially whelmed."

They walked further into the room, "oh man...This is...I-I don't know what this is..." Ember exclaimed as she looked around.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world..." Kid Flash turned toward his companions, "the real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates its own power with these...Things...Must be what they're bred for."

"Of course, even the name's a clue", said Aqualad, "the Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too", replied Robin. He walked over to a small computer in the corner and hooked it up to his holograph one. "Let's find out why", after it turned on he started to hit some of the holographic keys, "they call 'em Genomorphs...", he dug a little deeper until he got profiles on the different types of Genomorphs they had. "Whoa look at the stats on these things: super strength, telepathy, razor claws! These are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army", said Kid Flash, his eyes narrowing as he looked over some of what Robin pulled up. "But for who?"

"Wait there's something else", Aqualad and Ember stepped closer to Robin to look at what he pulled up, "Project KR...Argh the file's triple encrypted, I can't-"

"DON'T MOVE!" They looked over to see what looked like a pack of the creatures now known as Gennomorphs and a man with a gold helmet. "Wait..." He said as he got a good look at the four young heroes, "Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Ember?"

"Least he got your name right", Robin teased Kid Flash.

Aqualad spoke to the newcomer, "I know you, Guardian, a hero".

Guardian, the name of the newcomer replied, "I do my best".

Kid Flash spoke up with suspicion, "then what are you doing here?"

"I think that's my question, I'm chief of security, you're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League...Figure this out."

"You think the league's gonna approve of you breeding weapons!" Ember said, her voice a bit louder with some force in it.

"Weapons? What are you-?" The little Genomorph, that is sitting on his shoulder, horn's glowed red, "what have I-?" He then groaned and touched his head, "my head..." Then suddenly his eyes shot open, "Take 'em down hard!" He ordered the pack he was with, "No mercy!"

The pack charged forward, Robin jumped forward and threw a smokescreen pellet on the ground, once the cloud of smoke blocked the view Robin leaped up with his grapple and toward an exit while Ember, Aqualad, and Kid Flash took care of the Genomorph pack and Guardian. Once they could get away from the enemy they started to run when they came upon Robin hacking the elevator and rushed toward him.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash growled at Robin.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked but it was hard to tell if he was serious or being sarcastic.

"No time for this!" Shouted Ember when the red light turned green signaling that the hack worked and the elevator doors opened, Kid Flash, Ember, and Robin all rushed in, they looked back to see Aqualad running toward them, he then did a roll and got into the elevator in time as the doors started to close with the pack coming up but closed just in time. "Oh that was too close..." Ember panted when she looked up at the numbers and noticed that instead of the numbers getting lower, they were getting higher.

"We're headed down?" Exclaimed Aqualad.

"Dude, out is up!" Kid Flash exclaimed as he pointed up.

"I thought we were trying to escape", Ember said as she looked at Robin along with the two other boys.

"Excuse me, Project KR is down, on Sub level 52." Robin explained.

Aqualad paced to the other side of the elevator while rubbing his neck, "this is out of control...Perhaps...Perhaps we should contact the league..."

Before anyone else could say anything the elevator arrived at its destination, they all got into defensive positions as the door opened, fortunately there was no enemies waiting for them, instead it was an empty hall with red walls and floors, also there was big red lumps all over the walls.

Not waiting anymore Robin ran out of the elevator first, Kid Flash turned to Aqualad, "we are already here..." He said trying to rationalize the situation

"He's gotta a point, no sense just lingering here", Ember agreed then they both ran after Robin leaving behind Aqualad who sighed.

They ran until they reached a fork and hid behind some containers, Aqualad reluctantly asked Robin, "which way?"

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway 1 or bizarre looking hallway 2?"

"Hold!" A weird voice cried out, then out of one of the hallways appeared a humanoid looking Genomorph who used it's telepathic powers to throw some containers at them they ducked as the containers hit the wall behind them and exploded, Robin threw one of batarangs at the creature but it stopped it with its powers and gathered more containers and threw it at them. They dodged again and ran down the other hallway away from the psychic creature. Being the quickest one Kid Flash ran ahead but he was going to fast he couldn't stop crashing into a female scientist who was coming out of a room, when he looked behind him after he slid on the ground he saw the words "Project Kr".

He looked up to see his other companions making their way to him, he quickly got up, grabbed what looked like an air tank and put it between the doors so that they wouldn't close, he turned back to his companions, "Hurry!" He cried out as he gestured for them to get into the room. Robin and Ember leaped in while Aqualad stepped over the tank backwards to see if they were still being chased, he entered the room and when he saw that they were still being chased he kicked the tank away closing the door on their enemies while Robin hacked the control and locked it.

"I disabled the door...We're safe", he panted as he looked at Aqualad.

"We're trapped", Aqualad corrected.

"This just gives us a moment to think over some sort of escape plan", Ember said trying to be positive when Kid Flash called out to them.

"Uh guys, you'll wanna see this", he said from a computer panel he was standing at. He pressed some buttons and a light went on showing them a pod that contained a person.

"Whoa" both Robin and Ember exclaimed softly.

Kid Flash walked around the panel up to the pod as he looked at the symbol written on the pod, "big K little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton..." He looked back at the others, "Clone?"

Aqualad turned to the Boy Wonder, "Robin, hack!"

"Oh...Right, right..." With that Robin hooked up his holographic computer to the panel and started hacking into the files. "Weapon designation: Superboy, a clone forced grown in...16 Weeks! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman", Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knows about this", said Kid Flash.

"Well no duh, I don't think he would like the thought of being cloned..." Ember looked over Kid Flash's shoulder to look at the dubbed "Superboy".

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7!"

"And these...Creatures?" Aqualad asked as he pointed at the three Genomorphs that sat above Superboy in smaller pod contains with large wires connecting them to the larger pod.

"Genomorph gnomes...Telepathic, force-feeding him an education."

Kid Flash looked up to his companions, "and we can guess what else...They're making a slave out of...Well...Superman's...Son..."

After a moment of silence Aqualad spoke again, "now we contact the league." They each tried they're own communication devices but it was a no go for any of them.

"No signal", Robin informed them.

"We're in too deep...Literally..." Replied Kid Flash.

"Now what do we do? There's no way to contact the league...And I'm pretty sure those goons are right outside the door...Unless there's another way of getting into this room." Ember said as she started to look around for air ducts or secret panels. "Oh Goddess...This is big...Really, really big..."

Aqualad put a hand on Ember's shoulder, "we must stay calm right now, if we panic we end up hurting ourselves."

Ember nodded as she took a deep breath, "so...What do we do about...Um...Him?" She said nodding her head at the clone of Superman.

They all looked at the clone before Kid Flash looked back at them, "this is wrong."

"We can't leave him like this", Robin said in agreement with Kid Flash.

"I agree, they're just gonna use him as a weapon...He's a living person, no one should be like this", replied Ember.

They all looked at Aqualad as he was thinking, when he came to a decision and put his hands on his hips, "set him free..." He turned to Robin, "do it..."

With no hesitation Robin brought up his holograph computer, hacking into the controls he opened up the pod. They waited a moment, when he opened his eyes, then in a blink of an eye he rushed forward and tackled Aqualad then proceeded to punch him repeatedly. Robin, Ember, and Kid Flash all rushed forward to try to get Superboy off of the Atlantian.

"Whoa!" Kid Flash exclaimed, "hang on Supey!"

"We're on your side!" Robin shouted.

"We're only trying to help you!" Cried out Ember.

But nothing seemed to get through as Superboy pulled out his arm from Kid Flash's grip and punched him in the jaw which sent the speedster flying and crashing through the glass part of a pillar that was in the corner sufficiently knocking him out.

Ember took this opportunity to grab the arm that Kid Flash had, "STOP!"

"I don't want to do this!" Robin said as he shoved some sort of pellet into Superboy's mouth which went off, making him stumble off Aqualad and giving the Atlantian the chance to kick Superboy away from him and crashing into the panel. Next Robin pulled out a high tech stun gun and shot it at Superboy, it went off but seemed to have little to no effect on the clone. Superboy grabbed the wires that were attached to his chest and pulled Robin toward him where he proceeded to slam the boy onto the ground and stomp his foot onto the Boy Wonder's chest trying to crush his ribs with his foot.

"Robin!" Ember charged forward summoning her powers, she made a whip of fire and wrapped it around Superboy, but the clone just brought his arms up and broke the fire whip then grabbed the girl by her neck and lifted her up into the air. She scratched and clawed at his hand to try to release herself from his grasp.

When Aqualad was able to gather himself he looked over to see Robin getting his ribs crushed by Superboy's foot and Ember being choked in the air by him as well. Aqualad grabbed his weapons where he made a maul out of water, "ENOUGH!" He yelled as he slammed it into Superboy making him fly and crash into the pod bed he was once laying on. When he saw the chance he rushed over to Robin to help the poor boy and also helped Ember but she had blacked out from the lack of oxygen, after making sure she was breathing again normally he turned his attention back to Robin but Robin was in so much pain that he fell back without ever being able to get back on his feet. When he fell back Superboy was already back on his feet and walking towards Aqualad. He stood up and shot his palm up, "we are trying to help you!" But it had no effect as Superboy charged forward and it became a free for all, in the end when Aqualad had Superboy in a full nelson (A/N: I think that's what it's called) he tried to use his electrical ability to on Superboy, while it did hurt Superboy it didn't stop him instead it made him just leap up and smash Aqualad against the ceiling twice, knocking him out the second time he did it.

All four of the young heroes were out cold and at the mercy of Cadmus.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

><p><strong>Mariarosa: <strong>And that was chapter one of my new story, now I'm in my Finals week of my college so hopefully when that's all said and done I'll have an update on some of my other stories. But for now, wish me luck on my final exams, oh and if you have a message for me, PM me, again I don't get reviews on my computer and I would like to hear from you all. But I will not stand Flames, criticism, yes, Flames no. And if you do have some criticism, please don't say anything about my spelling and grammar, I know there are some mistakes but English was never my strongest subject in school. Thank you and have a nice life.


End file.
